The One Who Got Their Way
by roselinakatweasley
Summary: Reader x Houka! You have a crush on Houka Inumuta and will do anything for him to notice you. That is until your health goes down hill. There is lemon!


**This is my first Kill la Kill fanfiction yaaayyy! Also my Reader x someone story and first lemon! So please be gentle! **

**I might also do more but I dunno ;w; Help **

**Any who! Thanks to my boyfriend for revising this for me~ 3 it was probably really awkward **

**I am also not promoting anorexia. **

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>You sit in your desk at Honnouji Academy. In this school you are considered an under achiever, probably because you are not a club president. This is unfair due to the fact you probably can't win your true love, Houka Inumuta. He's a three star with his Goku uniform, the highest ranking at this school, so you for sure know that senpai will not notice you.<p>

You try so very hard to be hottest girl in your class so that you may be talked about and that can give you some significance to his eyes. Which normally means light meals with no snacking, trying to follow up on all the latest makeup trends, achieve perky boobs with cheap push-up bras, running to and from school everyday and then maybe some running extra late at night. It has never been an easy task.

Mr. Mikisugi, your teacher, was rambling on about history of WWI and you were busy looking at your compact mirror and applying your eye shadow, Persuasive Plum # 75 from the Color Pearls collection from Maybelline, to be exact. Class was so boring. You would pass notes but you didn't really have anyone in the class you were close to. It was kind of like that, no one really was friends with anyone, and so after putting all the finishing touches on your makeup you close everything and take some notes. Might as well try, right?

The bell rang and it was lunch time. You then walked with your bag and it contained a small salad. You sat in the large yard of the school and ate. It was calming. It made you feel like the stress of worrying over Houka was gone, but there was always that aching pain in your heart. Knowing he would never want to hold your hand or take that one strand of hair and push it behind your ear. Your (y/ec) eyes began to fill a little with tears. You wiped your eyes and put everything away. Your stomach wasn't feeling up to anymore food, and you sat until it was time to go back to class.

Once the end of the school day came, you walked out of the room and down the halls to exit the school. As soon as you were out of the school, then came the running. You ran at a good pace to make sure you didn't over whelm yourself. The run was great, considering it was fairly humid outside. You feel the magnificent breeze flowing through your (h/c) hair. You never feel so alive until doing this. Until, a voice came behind you.

"Ah (f/n) (l/n), I see you're running home. I would like to escort you. It's too dangerous of where you live to let you go alone." It was a male voice. You began to get a nervous pit in your stomach as to thinking it could be a person trying to pull something.

Too scared to say no, you agreed. Not even looking back at the man.

You didn't even run, you just walked. Your heart rate was over the roof. You then just got over it and looked. You gasped and stopped. You could have sworn your heart was gone. You couldn't believe it.

"Are you alright?" Houka asked. Why is he here? Why is he concerned about you? There are plenty of girls higher ranked than you, and even some that had much better figures and looks than you.

"I-I'm fine." You mumbled.

"Change of plans, you're going to my place. I don't feel like dealing with poverty." He said as you took offense. You weren't too poor; your grandmother always sent you nice stuff.

You followed him into the prettiest of all the mansions you could have dreamed of. Your mouth touched the ground as you stood there in awe of the magnificence of this mansion.

"Leave your shoes on the mat please." He said taking his shoes off and walking in. You took your shoes off and followed.

The décor on the inside was filled with elegant couches with painting on the walls and an elegant dinning room that could set 20 people. The stairs that led up could fit at least fit 4 people to go up at a time. The walls were a light creamy white.

"I see you're star struck," he said, "Would you like something to eat?"

You shook your head no. He gave you a look.

"You're dangerously skinny. Please have something," he said not looking at you.

"But my hard work…" You started.

"Eat," Houka then gave you a look.

He walked to the kitchen and gave you what looked like some fancy nuts.

"Please come up with me," he mumbles as he dropped the nuts off in your hand and walked up the stairs.

You began to get nervous. You were never left alone with a boy and it made you freak out. Your heart was bound start skipping beats.

Houka opened the door and it obviously led to his room. The light was quite dim and there was a fancy computer in the corner and a laptop on the giant fluffy bed with a couch in the other far corner of the room. He told you to sit on the couch and he sat beside you. The lid came off the nuts container and you began to eat the nuts, one by one.

"Lady **Satsuki **sent you here to talk about what has been going on with you. She was going to talk with you but she thinks I am the cause of this, and I need to know the truth. She wants me to help."

You choked on your nut, "Wh-what!?"

He glanced at you "I need to know. Don't try to beat around the bush."

Your mouth was open and you were just stumbling, "I—"

"Spit it out," he said having a serious tone in his voice.

"I want to know what the problem is," you said looking into his green eyes.

He sighed, "Lady Satsuki said you have been starving yourself, and has noticed you've been looking at me when we do assemblies for the school. She thinks I am the cause of this."

You were filled with anger, "I'm not starving myself!" you shouted, as you leaped up to a stance of defiance.

He stood up in front of you, "Look," he said ,lifting your school shirt up to show your torso. Your eyes began to fill with tears.

"Stop it!" you shouted, pulling his hands away from your shirt.

"Say the truth now!" he said, he was not in the mood for any funny business.

"Fine!" you shouted, "I did it so I could pretty in my class and have some fame to be noticed by you!"

Tears just pooled in your eyes and down your face and onto your shirt, and then you felt comforting, warm arm embrace you. The downfall of tears came to an abrupt stop.

"I normally don't do this, but Lady Satsuki told me to do what it takes to make this problem stop," he said to you.

You close your eyes. Is this really happening? Am I dead?

Soft lips came onto your glossed lips, and continued to keep going. Houka then put his hands around your hips and started to get a little rough with you. Your poor legs were wobbly and you felt you were going to collapse any moment.

Both of you soon traveled to the bed where you both fell onto you and then started rubbing your baby smooth legs. He kissed your neck softly, causing soft moans to come out of your mouth. Hands soon traveled up north to your region and started to rub softly as he still worked on your neck.

You pulled his hair and he came up to look at you. His green eyes looked down upon on you. It was almost like he was wanting more.

"Would you mind going all the way, (y/n)?" He as he pinned your hands above your head. How could you say no to this handsome beast?

You nodded your head and he began to strip. It was such a lovely sight, seeing his pale and toned torso. It was something to die for.

He then began to strip you, doing it slowly so he could see everything. It was truly such a flattering move. He then spread your small legs and pushed you down and kissed down from your neck to your stomach and making a stop to your private region and licked your clit a little. It made you squirm a bit from the pleasure. This necessarily wasn't your first time though.

Houka got up and then positioned between your and you braced yourself. He wasn't exactly small. He entered and a gasp came from your mouth, pulling on his turquoise hair.

He wasn't exactly easy on you and was going hard and fast. Your toes curled and moaned loud to where almost the slums could hear you. Houka grabbed your hips and went harder. His little pants didn't go unnoticed. And hearing them made this better.

He kept going and you could feel your walls clench onto him. It made him go harder when you did that kind of like a reward. You could hear his pants turn into moans.

"Oh God, (y/n)" he moaned over and over until finally and he moaned your name loud, and that was when it was over.

He fell over beside you and we both were panting. He looked over to you and said, "I guess I wasn't your first?"

I smiled and shook my head no.

"Well, you were mine." Houka said, faintly blushing. It made little butterflies in my stomach. "Would you like to get a nice dinner? I know I should have bought that first," he said with a faint smile.

"Yes!" you said smiling a very toothy smile.

That marked the end of the whole problem, and you and Houka began a secret relationship.


End file.
